Fairy Tail Music School
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: Lucy is forced to enter to a music school she hates! But in the way, she meets new people and learn to live with a new perspective... or does she? MUSIC, ADVENTURES, AWESOMENESS, and NALU LOVE! there's also some Gruvia, Gajeel and Levy romance, and many other couples ;) all from Lucy's PoV
1. Prologue

FT Music School prologue

* * *

It's my first day going to this place, and I really consider that it's going to suck. When dad, who isn't exactly in good terms with me, orders that I should attend to this after school program that is a music school, called something to do with Fairy Tail or something. I sighed. Dad was talking like crazy about how this is the perfect opportunity for me to make friends (as if I didn't have) and the perfect chance for me to "show the world who I am supposed to be" and blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc. Sigh again.

Dad pulled the car over and made a full stop in front of the gates from the odd shaped building (I mean, who makes a damn castle-like dojo building!?). Dad told me to get down and that he will order one of the butlers to pick me up once I called back home. I watched him drive away once I stood there with my instrument at hand and backpack. Yes, it's weird how he only just picks me up in school out of nowhere and kicks me out to this place. From the outside you can hear the music playing and it is nice, but I still have many doubts of this place.

Well, never mind the dilly dallying, better enter. I headed in through the black gate and entered the double doors that had a guard in post there sleeping. Huh, I would've thought he would be on high alert. But then again, this is a public school. I shook my head and continue in my walk through the hallways with many doors that entered to classrooms. I picked my pocket taking out a piece of paper which demonstrated the classroom I had to go to. It claimed that I should go to the left and the room will be the "Professor Gildarts" and there I shall have a briefing about this 'school'. This place looked a bit empty, though probably because it's Friday and everybody prefers to party instead of studying after school. Oh well, not like I had anything to do…

Once I found the classroom, I looked inside the square window at the door to verify that there was a teacher and that it was his. I entered, and there, a blond man played his instrument very lovely; but once I recognized him, I rolled my eyes and glared. It was Laxus Dreyar; and he is an awful lot. He is very popular with the girls and all, but has a serious emotion thing. He played his instrument with a lot of fluidness and such grace (of course, since he was 5 he's been playing it psh duh). The serious teacher, that all he did was sit down there as if I hadn't entered, finally directed me a look and asked me to leave and meet people. I fumed as I stood up and left my stuff there. Who the hell does he think he is!? Besides no one's outside!

…..I take that back. This place got full! There were a bunch of people around playing and singing and running around and making such a ruckus! I was kind of out of place with all of them being too cheery and happy. Bunch of hypocrites they should all be! I kept walking trying to see if I knew anybody until I bumped with a blue haired girl. My eyes widened in happiness.

"Levy!"

"Lu-chan!" big hug inserted. Once we separated I had to ask. "What are you doing here!?"

She had the biggest smile. Bigger than she gives me at school. "Well taking classes of course! I take classes with Gildarts!"

"Oh really?" My brow twitched a bit or was that my imagination. "And how is he of a teacher?"

"He's the best! Though a bit hard on the students. I'm not one of the bests like Laxus there but I try!"

We kept on talking but not once did her smile falter. I wondered what made her be like this. In school she is the very shy non sociable girl and over here she knows everybody like she does right now! Dragging me everywhere making me meet up with this crazy people. Some names struck and others were just ignored and were simply pictures that appeared in a minute. My amazement of how people were here still had me in shock.

But like all things they end. And Laxus (Oh King o' Laxus of the seven shits) came towards me and told me that the professor was asking for me. The room felt into a hush when he entered and when he talked to me, stares directed at me. I gulped and nodded, to later go to that small room. I opened the door, and there stood Gildarts, staring at me over his hands that were placed right on top of his nose and joined, as If he were thinking the hardest thing on earth.

"Sorry for kicking you out," he said at last after he sighed. "You were distracting him a bit in his piece and I needed him focused. Now, take out your instrument and music sheets and play. I have to hear you to see if you can enter."

I gulped once again and noded. I kneeled infront of my case and took out my instrument; my violin. I stroke it gently after taking it out and placing the music in the stand and prepared myself to begin the song. I could feel myself trembling a bit but I calmed myself telling me that everything is going to be alright and reminding myself to take a deep breathe, exhale, and begin to play.

I fingered the cords as perfectly as I could and brushed my bow through them. Since I knew the song almost by memory, I closed my eyes as I played it and left myself go with the song. Each note had a meaning, and that's what I wanted to transmit. Soon, I finished, by slowing down on G minor and raising the wooden stick with horse hair a bit in the air. I looked at the teacher smirking a bit. The teacher took the original form of the thinker while I played but after I played, minutes later, he sat back.

"Bit rusty while playing but I can see potential. You shall begin in the school and come every day after school. Mondays and Wednesday are theory classes with Macao Conbolt, thuesdays and Thursdays are strings group, and Fridays are my class. Are you up for it?"

…..I hate him for calling me rusty.

But at least he admitted me in this place. I should be proud that I succeeded in something with my effort but I'm kind of queasy about the place. Oh well, might as well and continue with this if I wanted to be a musician. I nodded and smiled a bit, making him smile but it was only for a flash.

Soon, mama, soon. I shall learn to live with them for now.

* * *

Welcome to my new story!

Sorry if it's slow this chapter and has a lot of words but prolly next chapter will have less words and I will introduce TEAM NATSU! :D

Sorry if I insult anybody with the things I wrote but this is all based on a true story from when I entered a music school program. Lucy is actually me and the rest of the gang my awesome friends and enemies. I hope you enjoy and have a good laugh because I promise you; this chapters of my life were one of the awesomest things in my life! I was actually going to write it accordingly but I adapted it much like fairy tail (well, it changed a huge lot but hey!)

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ANY SIMMILARITIES FROM REAL LIFE IS PURELY COINCIDENTIAL (unless you guys are *Aljaredno, *Olej, *NaaPaoul, *Cirodar, *Algicena or whoever that is actually related to me in real life!) AND THEREFORE I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE. Thank you!

*=acronyms given to my friends (is it acronyms or another word?)

Going to try to update by tomorrow. Probably once a week like I did in vacation! But no promises! With university starting and adapting to this whole new world I will try.

Captain Ea Rayos Out!


	2. Chapter 1

FT Music School Chapter 1

* * *

I sighed. Another boring day.

As in today is Thursday. Yesterday I took my first class in this music school and it was about theory. It was boring as fuck and I knew everything they gave. I mean, it's all logical! That is G, that is A and that is E. Each was marked as quarter notes and one was a quaver. I understand that everybody has to pass through this but if you already play an instrument you don't have to.

At least today I got to actually play. I am supposed to go to this large classroom where there will be a lot of other chord players. I think Levy is also in the group. I smiled at the thought of playing violin alongside levy and skipped to the hall where the classroom was supposed to be. I stood at the door, hearing all the violins, cellos, and violas playing. Gulping and mustering a straight face, I opened the door and entered. My fake smile instantly went down at seeing how full this place was and because of all the hypocrites. Well shit.

I searched for Levy's head but seeing as I couldn't find her, I walked towards the side of the door and placed my violin case at the top of a base and took out all the things I needed and stood against the wall waiting for the teacher that arrived soon enough. Mr. Makarov ordered us all to sit and asked me to take the seat behind this Pink haired dude and a blue haired dude. There was a stand that divided me from the boys that had all the music sheets. Taking an interest in the blue haired one, and also because I was confused about the music, I leaned to the front a bit.

"Hello!" I said faking a bit the happiness towards the blue haired.

"…" no answer. Basically, IGNORED. I fumed and backed away.

"Oi there!" I heard a happy voice infront of me that made me look up from the papers I was eyeing. It was the pink haired dude; and he was giving me a huge grin. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! What's your name?"

"….Lucy." I answered.

"Lucy what?"

"Lucy Fernandez." I lied my last name. Didn't want people to know that I came from high socialite. You never know if they'll kidnap you and hold you for randsom.

"Fernandez. Hey!" he looked at the blue dude. "She has your same last name Jellal!"

"…" again no answer.

"So Lucy from which school do you come? How many years you've been playing violin? How—"

I basically muted him in my mind. This guy can seriously talk! I answered a few of his questions until Jellal dude saved me from talking more (apparently he hates people talking too much, thank goodness) and looked back at my music. The music we were playing was called "Brandenburg" by Bach. I separated the papers, organizing them and took a deep breath. 5 fricking pages?! What is this!? I head a low chuckle infront of me and glared at the onyx eyed pink haired idiot. I swear I am going to kill him next time he laughs.

"Alright children! Get ready!" claimed the teacher.

The teacher interrupted anything that was left unsaid and everybody sat straight and ready with their instruments. At this I noticed that Laxus was sitting in the first violins section alongside his sister "Evergreen" (of course it's her nickname!) and behind him a bunch of other people I had no idea who they were. Levy was way in front of me with a blue haired cute kid that had a blue cat hoodie. To the violas' side there was a red head and a brunette and to the cellos section there was a black haired dude with a white haired dude. Who has white hair while being a teenager!? Wait Nevermind! We are about to play and here I am exploring the sea of heads!

We all raised our bows, and waited for the director's order. At his signal, we all began rubbing the bows against the strings at the time it was supposed to be. And I, being the slow one at following people, got lost. Everybody played so fast and fluently that it made me think that they had the music before I had it. This is unfair. I glared again at the papers, fuming at my errors and finger slips. Soon, the song stopped and I was trying to dissimulate that I was calm when in reality I was exhausted. We all waited for Makarov's response.

He stayed silent for a while, and the small elder man glared suddenly and declared, "This is the best you can give me? Come on! Even a baby can do better than all you idiots! Now get to playing again!"

I resisted gawking. That was bad?! WE played again and again and again, and I was already hating how this was going. Makarov later ordered us to stop since it was already an hour since we began playing, and it was time for us to pack. I stood up fast but was held back by the one and only, Natsu Dragneel. Hmmm. Drag-neel. Lol! Anyways, there were some people that got close to him, and apparently he wanted to present them to me.

"Lucy! This here Are Erza," the red head, "Gray," the black haired, "and Happy!" the kid with the cat hoodie. They either nodded or said a happy 'Aye!' like the little kid. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke politely. I think the viola lady acknowledge that I didn't care if I met them or not and distracted Natsu and the rest so I could escape with something about them four playing somewhere I didn't give a crap. So I packed and left.

I sighed once I was out and waiting for the limousine to come and pick me up. I looked up at the sky and whispered,

'_Mama, I guess I'll just have to endure them'_

* * *

I had to upload the story again since I placed the wrong prologue chapter and now it's here. And as a bonus for my mistake! Chapter 1!

At last! Natsu and the rest of the gang is here! I already wanted to do this chapter! This is how I met my best friend (but in this story, There is NaLu, which means they will surely end up together ;) ) and his friends, though in real life I met his friends a year later and who is supposed to be Makarov also the next year. But Imma try to make this 3 years in at least 12 chapters or so. If I can't reach it then 15. I don't like doing more than 20 chapter stories.

So I hope you like and yes I hated my best friend for a whole year and later we got along. But here I'll sum it up fast and nice and much cuter and with some romance because I know you all love some NaLu and probably the tension of Lissana coming out of nowhere to try and steal our precious NAtsu.

Also, wait for some crazy stuff. Many characters are missing and you will see them sooner or later ;)

Cpt. Ea Rayos out!


End file.
